Kafic
by srbinsrbija
Summary: Novo


_Narode,Narode Austin veceras svira i peva samo za vas u kaficu kod sonic booma._

**Dez-Jel dobro.**

**Trish-Sto si reko kafic,ispace da je on minipevac.**

**Dez-Ti znas ko je ovde prije petnaest godina pevao.**

**Trish-Michael Jackson.**

**Dez-Mislim da smo zavrsili razgovor na tu temu.**

_**Trish zove ally**_

**Trish-Dje si**

**Ally-Evo me kod caleta.**

**Trish-A nas si ostavila da ti cuvamo radnju,jojjojoj.**

**Ally-Ajd Jebote,pa nije ti to valjda tesko.**

**Trish-A nije,al kome ide plata.**

_**Trish i Ally se pocnu smejat**_

**Austin-Ally,kad ces napisat mi novi hit,joj jedva cekam da razbijem new york kroz par nedelja.**

**Ally-Jel ti znas koliko imas prodanih karata,pa jebaces im majku.**

**Austin-A bas majku.**

**Ally-Moz ti i seju,nema veze.**

_**Tri sata prije pocetka mastupa u kaficu,Dez i Trish sednu za sto u tom istom kaficu.**_

**Trish-Budi sretan da mozes sa mnom provodit dane,mislis da je meni drago tebe vodat po restoranima i kaficima.**

**Dez-A kad treba platit,ha sta je tad,majku vam jebem neradnicku.**

**Trish-Mrs more,ja nisam neradnik,ja sam Austinov menadzer,jebote ja mu sredila da peva za novu godinu u new yorku,je se toga secas bivole,dobre smo pare zaradili tad.**

**Dez-A tiraz od devedejeva austinovih spotova,koje sam ja snimio i montiro.**

**Trish-A koje nasao izdavacku kucu.**

**Dez-Nema veze,zaradi mene mogli smo i u bijeljini za Renome izdat.**

_**Ally dodje**_

**Ally-Sta je neradnici.**

**Trish-Ej nemoj me i ti jebat,dovoljno mi je ovog jadu slusat.**

**Dez-Jebo tebi jado mater.**

**Trish-KONOBAR,dje do sad.**

**Konobar-Sta bi ste porucili.**

**Trish-Znas sta piju muzicari.**

**Konobar-Nemere,premladi ste.**

**Trish-Ti znas da Austin Moon veceras ovde ce da razvali atmosferu.**

**Konobar-Znam.**

**Trish-Pa mogo bi on i da ne dodje,ha.**

**Konobar-Dobro,al dodjite za mnom,ne smete ovde,sta ce svet da pomisli.**

_**Konobar jih odvede u vip room.**_**Evo sad ce i pivo uzivajte.**

**Ally-Zao mi malo konobara,al nemere on za nama.**

_**Od 15 do 18 casova Trish,Dez i Ally su se napijali,u 16 casova se jim je pridruzio Austin**_**.**

_U 18 i 30 casova_

**Ally-joj majko gotova sam.**

**Dez-Sta,ja tek poceo.**

**Austin-Jesil napisala pesmu.**

**Ally-Sad cu,evo vec imam jednu misao,**_**Evo brate Cigani me prate...**_

_**20 casova**_

**AUSTIN AUSTIN AUSTIN,**_**jeci brdo i ravnica ljudi cekaju da se pojavi Austin Moon.**_

**Austin-Sta ima narode.**_**Austin pijan ko majka, a ljudi cak nisu ni primetili,kad su ga videli to eksplodiralo.**_

**Austin-Cuo sam**_**Austin podrigne,**_**ups jebote malo me stiska u grlu,al nije nista,cuo sam da ovi u Floridi izbrali u mesto mene nekog tamo pedera za pevaca godine.**

_**Publika Pocne da urla,PEDERI MAMU JIM JEBEM,AUSTIN KRALJ,AUSTIN KRALJ.**_

**Austin-Ovu novu pesmu sto je moj kompozitor Ally Dawson napisala je novi hit,al ovu pesmu necu zamo ja da pevam,pevace i Ally I Trish i moj ratni drug Dez,IDEMO.**

**Dez-**_**Evo brate cigani me prate,**_

_**sedam dana u sedam kafana.**_

_**Zora svice ja ispijam pice,**_

_**case lomim,ljubav da prebolim.**_

_**Austin-Ne mogu ti ja pomoci brate,**_

_**evo mene na robiju prate.**_

_**Na srce mi stavili lisice,**_

_**a na snove lance i okove.**_

_**Na srce mi stavili lisice**_

_**a na snove lance i okove.**_

**Trish**_**-Sta cu brate kad me dusa boli,**_

_**dusa boli a srce je voli.**_

_**Ja ne pijem sto se meni pije,**_

_**voleo bih, da me nocas nije.**_

_**Ally- -Ne mogu ti ja pomoci brate,**_

_**evo mene na robiju prate.**_

_**Na srce mi stavili lisice**_

_**a na snove lance i okove.**_

_**Na srce mi stavili lisice**_

_**a na snove lance i okove.**_

_**Dez-Pomozi mi moj rodjeni brate,**_

_**sve su moje nade pale nate.**_

_**Da kafana kuca mi ne bude,**_

_**da se vratim, medju srecne ljude.**_

_**Austin-Ne mogu ti ja pomoci brate,**_

_**evo mene na robiju prate**_

_**Na srce mi stavili lisice.**_

_**a na snove lance i okove**_

_**Na srce mi stavili lisice.**_

_**a na snove lance i okove.**_

_**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO,TOOOOOOOOOOOO,PUBLIKA JE OSTALA ZAPALJENA.**_

_**Naslednjo jutro.**_

_**Opet u kaficu.**_

**Austin-Joj,jebote al me boli glava,naroko sam se,ne smem majci i ocu na oci,ubicu me.**

**Dez-Ja jedva kucu pogodio,skoro se ne skrsi kod komsije.**

**Austin-Kako su cure.**

**Dez-Nemam pojma.**

**Trish-Dje ste ljudine.**

**Austin-Oho sedi, evo bas ja i Dez smo poveli razgovor o tebi i Ally.**

**Trish-Gde ona.**

**Ally-Sta se radi bando.**

**Dez-Evo i nje,dobro gde si dosad.**

**Ally-Cuti,glava mi puca,jedva sam dosla kuci,manta mi se od pive,treba da uzmemo koji mesec dana da zivimo bez alkohola,nemeres covece ubija u mozak.**

**Austin-Sejo draga,u pravu si.**

**Konobar-Sta ce te popit.**

**Ally-Nesto BEZ alkoholnog.**

**Konobar-Cudno,bas kad se nalilate alkohola,tad ste pravi majstori,sve cetvero.**

**Austin-Kako mislis.**

**Konobar-Pa sunce ti sareno,juce bila ludnica,razvalio si jih,doduse mene ste oborlil s nogu po onoj vasoj prvoj pesmi koju ste pevali skupa.**

**Ally-Koju pesmu.**

**Konobar-Cekaj ide ovako,**_**Evo brate cigani me prate.**_

**Ally-Sunce ti jebem,ja sam bila juce mortus pijana,nemam pojma sta sam radila,a ne sta sam napisala,kako su reagovali ljudi.**

**Konobar-HIT,JEBOTE HIT,samo su to pricali juce.**

**Kad odjednom ljudi sa svih strana,**_**legende svaka cast za pesmu .**_

**Trish-Jebote,Ally ti napisa hit godine pijana.**

**Ally-Sipaj pivu,mozda imam jos koji hit u ovoj mojoj ludoj glavi.**


End file.
